Frau's Flower Shop
by ri-chella
Summary: Ketika Frau menemukan dirinya harus merawat bunga, terpikirkan untuk membuka usaha berjualan bunga... Seperti apakah kisahnya? Warning : typo, gaje, abal, ancur, sama sekali ga humor...


**~Frau's Flower Shop~**

Genre : Humor, Everyday Life

Disclaimer : © 07-Ghost – Amemiya Yuki & Ichihara Yukino

Warnings : Abal, gaje, author-nya masih amatiran, a bit typo (mungkin lebih?), if you don't like it don't read it.

* * *

><p>Inilah kehidupan seorang bishop yang pervert, namun sebenarnya sangat kuat. Salah satu dari the Seven Ghosts, yakni Zehel… Oke kita langsung lanjut aja.<p>

Seperti hari-harinya yang biasa, bishop yang satu ini bangun pagi hari, lalu melakukan keharusan tiap pagi (tahu kan?) dan kemudian melakukan kegiatan sehari-harinya. Mencari koleksi terbaru buku porno, bermain dengan anak-anak kecil atau bahkan misalnya tiba-tiba secara takdir bertemu dengan Kor.

Namun hari ini berbeda.

"Frau…" kata Labrador, salah satu bishop yang juga Seven Ghosts – Profe. Dia menghampiri Frau yang tengah menyandar di dekat pohon rimbun nan nyaman.

Frau menoleh ke arah panggilan Labrador. "Yo, ada apa?"

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau bisa merawat bunga tidak, Frau?" tanya Labrador serius. Frau membuka mulut lebar karena cengo, dan tak sengaja lalat masuk ke dalam mulut.

"Uhuk uhuk!" Frau batuk-batuk dan mengeluarkan lalat itu dari mulutnya. "Sial, karena kau mulutku yang berharga untuk menggombal cewek jadi rusak..."

Labrador menjitak Frau dengan wajah senyum tanpa dosa. "Oh ya, kita lanjut. Nanti aku dan Castor mau pergi sebentar, dan masalahnya hari ini beberapa bunga sesuai prediksiku mau mekar, aku takut kalau misalnya terjadi kenapa-napa. Aku mau minta tolong yang lain tapi mereka sibuk, jadi boleh ya?"

"Kau tidak salah bertanya padaku?" tanya Frau sweatdrop.

"Tidak. Kupikir kau punya bisa," Kemudian datanglah Castor, bishop lain yang juga Seven Ghosts – Fest. "Ah, Castor."

Castor membetulkan kacamatanya sebentar. "Kita akan segera pergi, Labrador. Tadi aku sempat mendengar kau meminta Frau merawat kebun bungamu?" Dia agak sedikit heran.

"Oke," ujar Labrador. "Dan memang, aku meminta Frau. Kau mau 'kan, Frau?"

Frau hanya mengangguk pasrah, entah kenapa ada angin apa dia mau menerimanya. Jelas-jelas apa yang bisa dilakukan Frau dengan bunga-bunga itu. Tapi dia tidak mau kalah. "Tenang saja, aku pasti bisa!" ujar Frau bangga mengacungkan jempol.

"Kalau begitu, aku tinggalkan urusan merawat bungaku sebentar padamu ya, Frau." Labrador pun pergi mengikuti Castor, meninggalkan Frau.

"Sebaiknya… aku segera pergi ke kebunnya Labrador huh?" Frau bangkit berdiri dari tempat ia bersandar dan melangkahkan kakinya ke tempat dimana kebun bunga Labrador berada.

Hidung Frau mencium wangi bunga yang sudah bermekaran dengan harum. "Sepertinya beberapa sudah bermekaran. Apa yang harus kulakukan ya?" gumam Frau melihat sekelilingnya.

Oke, saatnya berpikir!

Ada bunga. Ada semut. Eh, salah. Itu sih ada gula ada semut. Yang benar, ada bunga ada… Hmm… ada…

"Ada apa ya?" Frau sudah mulai memutar balikkan otaknya untuk mencari ide yang paling cemerlang.

Ada bunga. Disiram air. Dipupukin.

"Oh ya, betul juga… Terus apa lagi ya?" kata Frau. Ada bunga. Disiram air. Dipupukin. Tumbuh subur. Dipetikin.

Perlahan Frau mulai mendapat ide. "Kalau udah begitu," Lampu bohlam bersinar terang di atas kepala Frau. (perhatian : hanya visualisasi dan dramatisasi kreatif) DIJUAL! Frau pun langsung tertawa riang.

"Kalau begini, selain puas ngerjain tugas dari Labrador… Dapat keuntungan juga dari jual-jualin bunganya Labrador… Yeah, sekali dayung dua pulau terlewati!" seru Frau terrtawa-tawa.

Frau langsung mengambil dua karung gede pupuk dan botol air untuk menyiram bunga. Dia segera menggunakan matanya yang setajam elang itu (masa?) dan mencari bunga yang kelihatannya udah siap mau mekar.

"Yosh!" Frau langsung menaburkan pupuk di bunga tersebut dan menyiram dengan air lebih dari jumlah yang diperlukan. "Dengan begini bunga-bunganya jadi subur dan mekar, bisa kuambilin untuk dapet uang! Dengan uang bisa pergi ngajak cewek jalan-jalan~"

Entah apa yang terjadi, apakah itu memang benar-benar berkat dari Tuhan YME atau takdirnya Frau, tapi bunga itu serius beneran tumbuh dengan sempurna tanpa cacat, normal banget!

"Perfect!" ujar Frau dengan aksen Inggris (?). Setelah melakukan hal yang sama berkali-kali dengan bunga lainnya dan juga berhasil, Frau pun menggunakan _scythe_-nya… Dan dengan sekali tebas bunga-bunga itu langsung terpetik dengan sempurna, tertata secara gorgeus… Oke stop.

Frau mengumpulkan bunga-bunga tersebut dan menaruhnya dalam air sementara. "Persiapan stok sudah. Kalau begitu aku mau cari tempat dimana ya…" gumam Frau. "Oh ya, di Bazaar saja!"

Tanpa pikir panjang, Frau memasukkan kembali bunga-bunga kedalam karung bekas dan membawanya ke Bazaar. Dia mencari tempat kosong untuk menjualkan bunga-bunga itu.

Muncullah tokoh utama dari animanga ini – Teito Klein.

"Frau?" tanya Teito dengan heran melihat Frau sedang menata-nata bunga. "Inikah Frau yang merupakan perverted bishop, bisa merawat bunga?"

"Sembarangan." Frau menjitak Teito dengan santainya.

Teito mengelus kepalanya yang ia jitak. "Jangan jitakin aku dong… Kepalaku sakit nih, nanti para _fangirl _ yang nge-fans sama diriku ini bisa kecewa…" kata Teito dengan nada memohon (ga biasa banget, Cuma dramatisasi kreatif).

"Oke, oke. Bagaimana kalau kau membantuku, Teito? Kau bisa menata bunga ga? Kalau bisa, aku akan membuatmu menjadi florist…" ujar Frau.

"Bisa saja sih… Aku belajar sedikit dari Labrador-san, ngomong-ngomong bunganya darimana?" Teito sudah bisa menebak apa di dalam kepala Frau.

"Sudahlah, sekarang aku mau segera berjualan. Ayo tata dengan gorgeous dan perfect, aku tidak mau hasil petikanku yang berharga ini berakhir sia-sia…" kata Frau mulai memanggil-manggil pelanggan.

Teito meraih gunting bunga dan kertas tipis untuk menata bunga. "Aku tahu Frau memetik bunga-bunga dari kebun bunga…" gumam Teito sweatdrop.

Frau dengan wajah sok charming prince mencari cewek. "Ayo neng (?), beli bunga! Dijamin harum, dan bikin tenang!"

Seperti yang author khawatirkan, cewek itu mau aja menerima tawaran Frau. "Teito! Ada pelanggan!" ujar Frau. Teito pun sedikit mempercepat pekerjaannya menata bunga.

"Pilih bunga apa ya? Harumnya~" Cewek itu bisa mencium bau bunga dari tempat Teito, yang sedang sibuk menata bunga. Matanya bisa menangkap siluet Teito. "Ah! Imut banget! Shotaaaa~" Mulut Frau terbuka lebar. Wajahnya yang ganteng dan cool ini (menurut Frau) dikalahkan oleh wajah cowok shota?

"Hah? A, a… Mau beli bunga apa?" tanya Teito kaget.

Cewek itu melihat bunga yang sedang ditata Teito. Sebuket bunga dandelion yang sangat rapi, memberi kesan yang sangat luar biasa. "Aku mau yang sedang kau tata itu…"

Teito pun menyerahkan sebuket bunga dandelion itu. "Terima kasih, harganya…" Teito menatap Frau serasa berkata, _Harganya berapa woi?_

Frau menggunakan bahasa isyarat. Teito melihat bahwa Frau menunjukkan angka 15. "Harganya 15 Yuus." Kata Teito.

Cewek itu menyerahkan 20 Yuus pada Teito. "Tidak perlu pakai kembalian, terima kasih ya!" Cewek itu pergi dari tempat Frau dan Teito berjualan. Frau hanya bisa menerima nasib bahwa ternyata akhir-akhir ini shotacon jadi penyakit paling laris…

Frau ga mau kalah. Dia langsung menaruh kursi di tengah-tengah. "Teito, tebarkan bunga di sekeliling kursi ini." Ujar Frau, lalu duduk memasang pose sok keren. Teito Cuma angguk-angguk dan menyebarkan bunga-bunga itu.

Kemudian datang perempuan yang tidak asing lagi. Roseamenelle Ouka Barsburg. "Selamat datang di Frau's Flower Shop, gadis manis~"

"F, Frau-san?" tanya Ouka hanya bisa menatap Frau dengan herannya. "Aku kesini karena ada bunga yang wanginya harum… Ternyata Frau-san menjual bunga?"

Frau langsung sweatdrop, kenapa yang muncul harus si Ouka. Keluarlah Teito untuk beristirahat sebentar. "Frau, aku capek menata bunga terus."

"Eh, Teito." Ujar Ouka tersenyum.

Teito menanggapinya. "Ouka, lama tidak bertemu. Sedang apa kau disini?"

"Kebetulan Hakuren bilang dia ingin ke Distrik 7, dan karena aku penasaran aku ikut. Ternyata malah bertemu kalian berdua," Ouka melihat-lihat sekeliling. "Ada bunga mawar ya? Boleh aku beli sebuket?"

Teito berjalan mengambil sebuket bunga mawar untuk Ouka. "Ini, harganya 15 Yuus." Ujar Teito menyerahkan buket bunga itu.

"Terima kasih Teito. Sampai ketemu lagi, aku harus bertemu dengan Hakuren." Ouka pun menyerahkan 15 Yuus dan pergi meninggalkan Teito (plus Frau). Frau hanya bisa membatu, merasa dirinya tercampakkan. Score, 0-2.

Kali ini, Frau akan benar-benar membuat dirinya diperhatikan oleh pelanggan. Dia tidak mau kalah dari Teito. _Lihat saja! _Dia bisa merasakan seorang pelanggan muncul. Langsung saja ia memasang pose terkeren ia punya.

"Selamat datang, di toko bunga terbaik di Distrik 7, Frau's Flower Shop! Frau akan siap melayanimu –" Namun keadaan memarah. Kuroyuri dan Haruse!

Teito mundur beberapa langkah. "The Black Hawks! Kuroyuri dan Haruse…"

Kuroyuri melihat-lihat, tanpa memikirkan masalah dia sedang dimana. "Tenang aja, lagi damai nih. Aku mau cari bunga lily, ada ga?" tanya Kuroyuri menunjuk Teito. Why must be Teito again? Titik ledak Frau telah mencapai maksimum.

Dia langsung mengeluarkan _scythe_-nya lagi, menghantam Kuroyuri dan Haruse. "SIALAN!"

Karena merasa terganggu, Kuroyuri refleks mengeluarkan kekuatan Warsfeil-nya. "Apa yang kau mau, bodoh! " Haruse hanya bisa memasrahkan diri bersama Teito, melihat pertarungan antara Frau dan Kuroyuri.

Yang parah, tempat menjual bunga itu malah menjadi rusak dan bunga-bunganya terinjak dan situasinya parah berantakan! Dan lagi, Labrador serta Castor baru pulang dari kerjaannya. Labrador tak sengaja lewat Bazaar dan kaget melihat Frau bertarung dengan Kuroyuri, dan dia tahu bahwa bunga-bunganya rusak parah.

"Frau… Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Labrador dengan wajah tersenyum, padahal jelas-jelas dia marah.

Frau menoleh ke arah Labrador. "La, Labrador… Itu, gimana ya cara jelasinnya?" Labrador langsung mengarahkan tanaman-tanamannya mengikat badan Frau. "Ampun Labrador!"

Kuroyuri dan Haruse hanya bisa kabur daripada mereka terlibat lebih lanjut lagi. Teito pun juga diam-diam kembali ke gereja, mungkin saja bisa bertemu dengan Ouka dan Hakuren.

Bad day today, Frau.

**~The End~**

* * *

><p>Fanfic 07-Ghost pertama author! Ga terlalu pintar bikin humor, jadi gaje dan abal. Harap dimaafkan aja ya, terutama fanfic ini typo dan kualitas rendah… Ini kebetulan dapat inspirasi pas baca 07-Ghost chapter 53, kalo ga salah.<p>

Author ga tau apa udah ada orang lain yang buat fanfic dengan tema kayak gini, jadi sekali lagi maaf ya (_ _)

Sampai bertemu lagi~

**~Miyu Ichinose~**


End file.
